Caged souls
by rens-luvr
Summary: It is WWII and Ren is a German official. His love of kids leads him to protect them. He gets in trouble.
1. Prologue

**rens-luvr:**Hey! I have a passion for history, si I decided to make one based on WWII. Ren is a German official in the story.

**POV. Ren**

I woke up to the sun shining in my window. I flopped back down, careful not to wake Julie, my mistress. Then I remembered I had work today. Damn camps. I hate working at Auschwitz. It's miserable. Julie stirred and sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Morning." I yawned.

"Morning to you too cuddle bear." she replied. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and kissed me. I got up and put my uniform on. I pinned my Death's head emblem on my jacket. My friend, Anubias, met me outside.

"Another night with your whore?" he asked teasingly. I slapped him in the side of the head.

"I haven't even fucked her yet, so I wouldn't be talking smart ass." I snapped. He smiled and chuckled.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." he retorted. I ignored his snide comments and continued walking. When we got to Auschwitz, we walked inside. The commander met us there. Then, a little girl ran up to me.

"REN!" she squealed happily. It was one of the prisoners. An adorable five year old named Kira.

"Remember what I told you to call me? You know better little girl." I scolded. She looked away guiltily.

"Sorry Mister Krawler." she muttered. I smiled and lifted her up. I hugged her close to myself. She was a daughter to me.

"It's ok. Don't let it happen again." I replied. I put her down and held her hand as we walked outside. What I saw horrified me. One of the soldiers was mercilessly slaughtering a young child. I instinctively pulled out a gun and shot it in the air. The child was still alive and was trying to get up. "Let her go or I swear to god….I'll pull the trigger." I said, scooping the beaten child in my arms. Some of the others looked at me, shocked. "WHAT?!" I demanded, causing Kira to flinch.

"Mister Krawler, you're scary." she mumbled. I grabbed her hand as we rushed inside. I took the child to the infirmirary. The doctor, who is a good friend of mine, got the child fixed up. The damage wasn't as bad as it had looked. She had a few stitches in her lip and a bruise below her left eye. That was about it.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She nodded and smiled gratefully.

"Why did you save me?" she asked. I shrugged and hugged her.

"Kids are very special to me and I hate seeing them suffer. I love kidsand I don't care if I get in trouble for protecting you because it was worth it." I replied. I kissed the bruise on her face gently. Then, the commander came in, looking very angry.


	2. First Fuck

**rens-luvr:**HEY! Here is Chappie 2! ENJOY!

**Sayuri Lapis:**YAY! MORE STORY!

**rens-luvr: **You're welcome!

**POV. Julie**

The commander started chewing Ren out. It was actually kind of funny. He said that if Ren couldn't follow the rules, he could suck his dick and fuck himself. Ren came back over to me, laughing at the commander's comments. "Come on. I'm horny as fuck. Let's go fuck baby." he said. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright. Come on horn dog." I replied. I felt him push me against the wall. I could feel his hardness on my backside as he pushed up against me. He opened the door I was against and we both fell forward. He landed on top of me. He managed to kick the door closed. I felt him removing my shorts. He slid inside of me. I bit back a pleasured cry. This is my first time. It was pure pleasure. He got up off of me and locked the door before lifting me up and tossing me onto his bed. I felt his hand go to my breast and he started stroking my thighs. He connected his lips to mine and his tongue thrusted into my mouth. He was making ME horny as hell. I let out a pleasured cry, startling the hell out of him. He jumped, causing me to giggle. I flipped him over so I was on top. He had a goofy smile plastered on his face. I felt his hands on my hips as he rocked me. When we had finished love making, he gathered me in his arms and we both fell asleep.

**Later...**

**POV. Ren**

I was wandering aimlessly around the camp when a gunshot pulled me from my thoughts. Anubias had shot one of the prisoners. I continued walking in whatever direction I had been walking in and tripped over a dead man. I let out a frustrated huff. I couldn't even walk around without tripping over something. Anubias laughed as I got up and dusted myself off. I glanced at him. "Shut up before I wipe that grin off your face." I snapped. He pretended to flinch, which pissed me off even more.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." he joked. I slapped him across the face, knocking him to the ground. He looked at me, stunned. I cracked my knuckles and started towards him. He staggered to his feet and scrambled off. I smiled triumphantly. He really got on my nerves. He really knows how to piss people off. He either pretends to be stupid or he doesn't have a brain. I headed inside to see my sister.


End file.
